


公园大道的奇迹

by starrrrrr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cursing and fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little kids and old people, Not AoU-compliant, One Shot, Recovery, Slightly off Canon, Speechifying Steve, fluff and cursing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你真应该在屋里好好呆着，巴恩斯。因为摄影师们不在屋里好好呆着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	公园大道的奇迹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Miracle on Park Avenue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978688) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



粗心啦，大意啦，巴恩斯啊。非要“帮忙”处理布朗克斯的突变白化鳄鱼（要死啦，又来这种烂大街的东西），那 _毫无疑问_ 得撞见纽约欠抽 _邮报_ 的摄影师。他们肯定不能让长了金属胳膊的人就那么晃悠过去。反正在他们家报纸发行量跌到地底下的当口不行。哪还有更好的机会。

 

无疑是绝妙的场景：第二天去喝咖啡，结果一脸严肃的咖啡师把报纸头条拍在他面前。「 **复仇者藏匿苏联杀手** ：我们的‘英雄’是共产主义间谍吗？」

 

“我了个去。”

 

“对。我当时也是这反应来着。”凯蒂说。“我今天可是从成百上千个记者中间挤进门的。”

 

至少她的不安中带着同情。

 

“我给你 _多加了_ 多加奶油。”她说。

 

“中士。”建筑JARVIS在电梯里和他说。“波茨女士请你立即到场。如果你同意的话。”

 

波茨，希尔，史塔克。还有史蒂夫·使劲儿·瞪大眼。波茨的助手正在以堪比外面吵闹声的高频飞速打字。巴恩斯喝了一大口摩卡，给自己加点勇气。

 

“доброе утро <早安>，同志们。”他说。

 

两个微笑（女士们），一个白眼（史蒂夫），一个皱眉（猜猜是谁）。

 

“欢迎来到演出现场。”希尔说。“虽说我很确信你现在最不想来的就是这儿了。”

 

那当然。

 

“该来的总会来，”巴恩斯说。“感谢罗曼诺夫把信息都公开了。她是怎么逃掉咱们的小会议的？”

 

“脱逃是她的特长。”史蒂夫大声道。

 

真的。

 

“我们到底怎么办？”史塔克说。“在CIA找上门之前，我们得掌控全局。”

 

“或者SVR。”巴恩斯说。“或者BND，MSS，MI6，FBI，NYPD。我还能接着说呢。”

 

“请别这样。”史蒂夫看起来很痛苦。或者很萎靡。

 

“信息公开。”波茨说。

 

老天在上，千万别。

 

“别这么看着我，巴恩斯，我是认真的。这招对娜塔莎就有用。现在肯定还有用。”

 

“胡说八道。”

 

“要是我错了，”她说，“我们还有一架可隐形的昆式机。还有够让你在某个风景优美的地方隐匿很久的钱。”

 

“我也去。”史蒂夫说。

 

“那当然了。”波茨说。“我已经在准备了，以防万一。”

 

“去你个鬼。”

 

“闭嘴，巴基。”

 

“我就不，史蒂夫。你不能为了我就钻到地底下去。你还有朋友。人们 _需要_ 你。你是该死的美国队长啊。”

 

希尔一拳打在他胳膊上。狠狠地。

 

“别混账，你个猪头。‘你还有朋友。’”她用烦躁的可笑语气模仿着，“‘人们需要你。’混蛋。”

 

她踢他的脚踝。

 

“和我想的一样。”史蒂夫说。

 

巴恩斯后悔跟这帮人说话了。他们蠢兮兮地打他，还毫无礼貌地评论他。这让他眼睛进了灰尘。

 

“或者，”波茨盯着他。“就像托尼说的那样，正面迎击。”

 

“怎么迎击。”

 

“史蒂夫。”

 

啥。

 

“不好意思？”史蒂夫说。

 

“你看，除了参议院情报委员会，只有你备受信服。你参加过多少慈善事业？做过多少次退伍军人权益演说？你从树上救小猫的视频有多少点击量？”

 

“二十三亿。”希尔说。

 

“我也能救那只蠢猫来着。”史塔克说。“我会飞。”

 

“重点是，”波茨说，拍着史塔克的胳膊，“人们相信你说的话。他们相信你所主张的都是正义。所以要是你告诉他们巴恩斯和你在一起——”

 

“——那他们可能就不会烦他了。”

 

“可能。”

 

“这对民众也太有信心了吧。”巴恩斯说。

 

“所以昆式机已经加满油并隐形了。”史塔克说。

 

“我该做什么？”史蒂夫问，“新闻发布会？”

 

“越快越好。”波茨说，举着报纸，以及上面‘精彩’的头条。

 

“好。”史蒂夫说。      

 

他抄起报纸冲进电梯。就连巴恩斯也没反应过来阻止他。

 

“哦， _太棒了_ 。”史塔克说。

 

“JARVIS，打开电视，现在！”Pepper大喊。

 

门打开了，史蒂夫眯眼直视照相机的闪光。两个蓝衣安保人员站在他两侧，他俩既没能保持不动，也没能造成威吓效果。巴恩斯脉搏加速，双手渴望武器。

 

但这一堆狗屎？这是史蒂夫的最爱。

 

记者们高喊着试图盖过别人，听不清他们说什么。史蒂夫举起报纸。

 

“你们口中的苏联杀手。”他的音量足以一路飙到泽西市。“是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

 

记者们霎时沉默了。

 

巴恩斯想着他自己的身量够不够塞进Pepper桌子底下。

 

“巴恩斯中士被九头蛇关押了将近七十年。如果将他视为战俘，那么九头蛇对他做的事直接违反了日内瓦公约。那条手臂？那不是武器：那是未经他同意就被植入他身体的一个设备。他在华盛顿特区和在那之前的一切行为不只是出于被迫。而且是在遭受了多年的。 _多年的_ 精神压制和折磨之下。”

 

“天啊，他太棒了。”史塔克说。

 

“可他挺过来了。”史蒂夫说。他放缓了语调，使记者们都挤上前去。就算是在波茨办公室里看直播，他们也挤向了电视机屏幕。

 

“他挺过了那一切的折磨。一切的谎言。”史蒂夫的声音破碎了。“巴基回家了。他丢失了大部分记忆。九头蛇对他的所作所为留下了可怕的伤痕。但他还有足够的意志力让他摆脱了九头蛇的控制，他还有足够的记忆让他找到我。”

 

希尔抓住巴恩斯的手，感谢上天，要不然他会跌在地板上的。

 

“我们不是在藏匿逃犯。”史蒂夫说。“我们是在为朋友提供恢复所需的空间。”

 

他大步走回门里。

 

“我们刚刚听到了什么？”CNN的记者问道。

 

史蒂夫走出电梯时史塔克说，“罗杰斯，你真是个天才。”

 

“JARVIS，公布其他的文件。”史蒂夫说，“只公布前半部分。”

 

“别，史蒂夫——”巴恩斯说。

 

“已经公布，队长。”

 

真是太棒了。

 

“抱歉，巴克。”

 

“他是对的。这会逆转情况。”波茨说。

 

波茨是块聪明的小甜饼。所以顶好相信她。反正现在也改不了了。

 

“漂亮的演讲。”巴恩斯说。为了说这句话的努力他得到了一个拥抱。

 

“好了。JARVIS，持续监控电话和电子邮件，告诉我用不用雇临时工处理电话。玛丽亚，去找纽约警局——找一个 _朋友_ ——告诉他们我们可能需要帮忙处理威胁事件。安杰利卡！”波茨大声喊助理，“警告收发室！叫他们尽可能多雇人手，在彻底扫描打开之前不得有任何信件送到罗杰斯队长那层！”

 

“好的老板。”

 

“Pepper，我不觉得——”史蒂夫开始说话。

 

“不，她是对的。”史塔克说。“你做的很好，Cap，但炸弹已经点着了。你和巴恩斯绝对绝对不会想应付这摊烂事。最好保持低调。我们看看到最后你们还用不用昆式机。”

 

波茨办公室的电话开始响，跟着她的手机也响了。她把他们全都轰出去。他们还没走进电梯，希尔和史塔克也开始讲电话。

 

“你真的要一起走？就这么走掉？”

 

史蒂夫丢给他一个眼神，而这眼神一般都是代表着神秘消失的披萨饼馅料，人行道上逆行的游客，就是不肯老实呆着的大坏蛋。

 

“巴基，别犯傻。”

 

“你就不要盾牌了？”

 

“谁还能拿走它？”

 

“山姆。”

 

“什——”

 

史蒂夫咧开嘴大笑起来。

 

“哦天啊，山姆会很完美的。”

 

“包括完美地讨人厌。”

 

“包括。”

 

波茨和史塔克7:30出现在他们门口。希尔跟巴顿跟一兜子外卖五分钟后到达。他们到的时候波茨已经躺在地板上，脚翘在史塔克腿上。巴恩斯很确定他也想找个人这么揉他的脚。尤其是波茨还很舒服地哼唧唧。

 

“我们那会儿有这个吗？”

 

史蒂夫缩了一下。

 

“脚底按摩？有啊，只是那脚很恶心罢了。”

 

“你真是长不大，罗杰斯。”

 

史蒂夫讨厌脚，这是有用的情报。

 

外卖是泰国菜。显然 _全都是_ 泰国菜。巴恩斯和希尔用力争抢一碗绿辣椒酱。巴恩斯让希尔赢了，因为他是个绅士。还因为希尔的胳膊肘特别尖。

 

“简直疯了！”巴顿说。“你占领了所有的电视频道， _还_ 让整个互联网炸锅了。”

 

“小黄片网站也炸锅了？”

 

“哈哈，同志。那我怎么知道？我本来是很纯洁地在找中世纪射箭技术的书来着。”

 

大家同时和谐地“嗯哼”起来。

 

“网上现在怎么样？”Pepper在地板上问。她还一边吃着沙嗲牛肉，一边很诡异地没洒自己一身花生酱。

 

“新闻网站和平时一样，全是废话。”巴顿塞满一嘴面条说道。“不过新公布的文件让他们吵翻了。现在推特上「叛国罪」和「悲剧的受害者」差不多占一比一。”

 

巴恩斯放下咖喱碗。

 

“红迪网也是这样的分布。”JARVIS说。

 

“谢谢你监控这个，老伙计。那地方太恶心了。”史塔克说。

 

“我觉得我的代码都给弄脏了，sir。”

 

“我信你。”

 

“中士，拼趣网上巴基·巴恩斯相关的钉板浏览量已经上涨了三倍。相当一部分钉板都集中于保罗·纽曼扮演你的那部电影的截屏。”

 

“拼趣网是什么鬼？”

 

JARVIS打开最近的电视，展示年轻的保罗· 纽曼没穿上衣的一大堆图片。

 

一 _大堆_ 。

 

“挺好。”希尔说。

 

“这还不错，是吧？”史蒂夫问。

 

“队长，我相信是这样的。”

 

“汤不热坚决站你那边。”希尔说。

 

“汤不热！你多大了，十五？”

 

“闭嘴，托尼。至少我不玩老头子的IRC聊天室。”

 

“基于文本的界面看着更安静！”

 

“脚。揉。”波茨说。

 

“这么说。女孩子们都是巴基队的了？”史蒂夫问。

 

“你占领了汤不热和拼趣网，就已经占领了大批五十岁以下女人的心。”希尔咧嘴笑道。

 

“嗯，那挺好。”

 

巴恩斯耸肩，捡起咖喱碗。

 

“我猜挺好。”

 

 

 

第二天，两瓶花和一叠卡片被送到公寓来。卡片上写着“欢迎回家”和“你回来真好”之类的话，里面很有一部分是从退伍或现役军人手里寄来的。

 

“FOX在烧你的雕像呢。”巴顿说。“我是说打个比方。”

 

每日秀做了一期刑讯和PTSD的专题。看了两分钟之后，巴恩斯上床睡觉了。

 

“那一期做得挺好，”史蒂夫早饭时候说。“只是不必看剩下的部分了。我搞不好会同意参加每日秀，只是为了感谢他们。”

 

“到现在只有四起炸弹威胁！”史塔克下午说。

 

更多的卡片，其中有些是用蜡笔写的。

 

 

 

整整一周推特上 #叛国罪不可饶恕 和 #巴基巴恩斯不是罪犯 的标签占了排行榜前两位，轮流飘成第一名。

 

第三天，巴顿在晚餐时躺在地板上大笑不止，直到他哭起来。

 

“像忍者那样！”他喘气道，“试图从通风管爬进来！爬进一个——”他大喊，“——被AI控制，全是超级英雄的建筑！”

 

他一拳砸在地板上。

 

“啊，”史蒂夫说，“这只是想闯进来杀了你的疯子里面最蠢的那种。”

 

“哎哟，小子啊。”巴恩斯说。

 

罗曼诺夫寄来一盒比利时巧克力，附带一张卡片：“谢谢你把注意力从我身上引走了。”

 

班纳跟他们讲了逃亡生活。“只是以防万一。”听起来很苦涩。

 

“如果你有无限量现金那就更好办啦。”史塔克说。史蒂夫撇给他一脸“感谢你为国家所做出的贡献，孩子”表情。

 

 

 

下一天，巴恩斯和卡片一起收到了个盒子。盒子是复仇者系列运动鞋的12码儿童鞋盒，里面装着一条又脏又破的蓝棉布毯子，还有一张画图纸写的便条：

 

亲艾的巴基·巴因斯

 

我的名字叫狄伦，我今年五岁了。我喜欢美国队长和所有的复仇者们。我也有咆校突击队的所有玩具。我生日的时候得到了他们。妈妈说你被坏人zhua走了很长时间，他们弄伤了你，但现在你回家了，和队长在一起。去年夏天我在公园滑滑梯时shuai断了手。我很疼，妈妈说抱紧我的毯子能让我觉得geng好。我真的觉得geng好了。

 

我是个大孩子了，所以我不需要毯子了。我只道你是大人，但如果你很疼，可能它会帮你觉得geng好。我很开心你从坏人手里逃出来了。

 

你的朋有，

 

狄伦

 

那条可恨的毯子让巴恩斯觉得好 _太多_ 了。他和史蒂夫对着它好好哭了一场，因为他们不是没心肝的混蛋。接着他们装起一箱玩具和小玩意儿和他们让当场能找到的复仇者们给签了名的照片。史蒂夫写了一封信，结果他俩又眼泪汪汪了一回。他们把这箱鬼东西用车直接送到狄伦家里，因为那个小混蛋值得他们这么做。

 

史塔克试图笑话那条毯子。然后他看了那封信。然后他开始擦鼻子。

 

“Cap，形势不大乐观。”晚饭时希尔说。

 

今天是意面之夜。巴恩斯刚刚发掘出最妙的肉丸搭配（火鸡加猪肉，加大量鲜欧芹，一点点肉豆蔻，预烤过的全麦面包屑）。接下来的不知道几百年里要是得在鸟不生蛋的地方给两个人做饭可太傻了。

 

“国会开始吵吵着要介入了。”

 

“我能做什么？跟什么人谈话？”

 

“我不知道，史蒂夫。”希尔说，“你这样会大大增加被传讯的风险。他们可以用藐视国会罪逮捕你，你被关着对巴恩斯可是一点好处没有。”

 

“不要。”巴恩斯说。

 

“我先去试探一下。”希尔说。她伸出盘子要加第二份。

 

卡片不停地送进来，更多更大的一叠。巴恩斯想知道辱骂的信件有多大堆，可大家不肯告诉他。

 

“信我的，兄弟，那些就是在发泄怒气罢了。”史塔克说。

 

 

 

史塔克去参加了克里斯汀·埃弗哈特脱口秀。

 

“你让他住在你的房子里。”她说。“即使神盾局的文件显示他可能杀害了你的父母。”

 

“对。大家都知道我是怎么个混蛋。”

 

他朝着镜头扮鬼脸。

 

“哎呀。不好意思。”

 

他眨眼。埃弗哈特翻了翻眼睛。

 

“不过请注意。我不会容忍傻瓜大笨蛋住在我家里。”

 

埃弗哈特打断他。

 

“除了你自己？”

 

“我喜欢她。”史蒂夫说。

 

“克里斯汀，我受伤了。”

 

“请继续说。”

 

“我在说呢。刑讯很值得一提。PTSD，这更得好好讲讲。顺便一说，PTSD相关研究现在正缺资金呢。住在我家里的那个人？他把美国队长从波多马克河里救了上来。他从地狱里挣扎出来，寻找自己的朋友。你要让我拒绝他吗？让我忽视史蒂夫·罗杰斯的判断力？没门。住在我家里的是巴基·巴恩斯，不是冬日战士。他已经被囚禁了那么多年。他绝不应该被继续囚禁下去。”

 

“即便他自己就是监牢本身？”埃弗哈特问。但她的声音已经不再锋利。

 

“还有比那更糟的吗，克里斯？”史塔克问，他倾身向前。但他没有看她，而是直直望进镜头。“你的身体被禁锢，被强迫，被用作邪恶的工具，还有比那更糟的吗？”

 

“哦，太漂亮了。”巴顿说。

 

巴恩斯听见了这句话，只是因为他还没摔上卧室门。

 

 

 

第二天，他们迎来了一位访客。肯定不是他们的第一位访客，但却是JARVIS提醒他们的第一个。

 

“队长，有一位保罗·兰道夫先生在前厅要求见你。他已经通过安全检查。”

 

“我不知道他是谁。”史蒂夫说，“他想做什么？”

 

“我猜想他带了些东西给巴恩斯中士。”

 

十分钟后，电视上播出史蒂夫和一位驼背老人站在一起的画面。还有一个记者，因为自己居然能站在复仇者大厦里面，他乐得快飞起来了。

 

“我现在与史蒂夫·罗杰斯和皇后区来的保罗·兰道夫先生在一起。”记者说。“兰道夫先生，请告诉我们您今天为什么到这里来。”

 

“我有一张照片。”老人说。“我以前和巴恩斯中士同时在107师服役。他是我的长官。我想，如果他不记得那些事了，也许我的照片能帮他回忆起来。”

 

他举起一张老旧泛黄的快照。三个年轻人，巴恩斯认出其中一个是他自己。老人把照片递给史蒂夫。

 

“这是我入伍之前拍的。”史蒂夫说。“我对那段时间不太了解。”

 

“哦，他真的是个好长官。”老人说。“他能让你没有一点反感地听从命令。你理解吧？就好像你知道他会站在你那边。他帮我们避免了很多危险。他阻止我们干那些会让自己丢了命的蠢事。”

 

“哇喔？”史蒂夫说。他看起来非常渴望。

 

那个记者快把脸笑裂了。

 

“嗯。他是最棒的。和我们一同赴汤蹈火。别误会，如果他抓到你擦不干净枪或者拿口粮换酒和小黄图的话，他绝对要打你屁股的。哦。请原谅，队长。”

 

史蒂夫大笑。

 

“不啊，这我都知道。”

 

“他以前总是说，保持体力。”

 

“他对我也这么说。”

 

“但他对你这么说的时候，真的起效了！”

 

巴恩斯想大笑。他想大哭。他想把咖啡桌砸碎。这几样看起来都不得体。

 

“真的谢谢你，兰道夫先生。”史蒂夫说。“我相信这会有用的。”

 

“唔，你就告诉巴恩斯长官，皇后区的老兰迪保罗问他好，问他好点儿没有。”老人说。“如果有什么需要帮忙的，你一定得告诉我。”

 

“我一定会的。”史蒂夫说。

 

“这个怎么样啊？”记者说。“你们要怎么说呢？”

 

“巴基，你看到了吗？”史蒂夫回到公寓问他。

 

那张照片什么也没激起，只有空洞的悲哀。照片里的人那么年轻。他的笑容那么明亮。

 

“我看见了。”

 

“记不得他？”

 

耸肩。

 

“不过，那是个好故事。”史蒂夫说。

 

“是。”

 

“我的天哪，”晚饭时希尔说。“汤不热爱那个老人爱得发疯了。”

 

 

 

接着老人们全都出现了。如果不是老人，那就是他们的儿女们和孙辈们。他们录油管视频，或是在公园大道上堵记者。他们拿来照片，讲各种美妙的故事。有个人拿来一件满是弹孔的夹克，讲起他家族的传奇故事，巴基·巴恩斯怎么把他受伤流血的祖父从泥地里一路拖到安全地带。他们讲自己战时的经历。他们带来印着史蒂夫头像的国债。小孩子们带来咬掉半条腿的巴基熊。一摞一摞的漫画书送过来—— _美国队长！_ 和 _咆哮突击队历险记_ 和 _巴基与队长的传奇冒险_ 等等——上面还别着留言条。

 

“他们不知道这些东西现在有多值钱吗？”班纳说。“这些都可以换辆车了。”

 

“布鲁斯，我们会把它们送回去的。”史蒂夫说。

 

每一天，每一天都有老人们站在外面。他们攥着照片，勋章，发霉的古早玩意儿。巴恩斯粘在公寓电视机屏幕上。他看着史蒂夫挤过人群，听他们讲变成冰棍之前的巴恩斯的故事。

 

过了一个星期，史蒂夫正在听一位老妇人讲她在陆军妇女队的事，这时一个眼睛周围涂着白色标语的人挤到摄像机前面。

 

“他是个叛徒！”男人大叫，“他是个不信神的共产党间谍！他可能还在为九头蛇卖命！进监狱对他还太宽容了，他就该受死刑！”

 

史蒂夫的嘴唇抿紧了。

 

“打扰了，年轻人。”小个的老妇人说。她狠狠地给了他一耳光。

 

巴恩斯从电视上都能听见摄像师在镜头后面说“诶嘿”。

 

“闭上你那张臭嘴。”老人说。“你经历过战争吗？你打过仗吗？打过吗？”

 

她揪起男人的领子猛晃他，那男人摇头表示不。

 

“我也不觉得。你这种人做过什么让世界变好的事吗？还是说你整天就知道对着你一无所知的事喷口水？”

 

那男人张开嘴，老妇人又给了他一巴掌。

 

“你敢对我说话。你受过教养没有？你根本没参与这场谈话，你就插嘴进来，还叫唤什么死刑。我不是你妈妈，我都替你丢脸。滚。”

 

那男人又试图说话。

 

“我说滚开！”

 

那男人滚开了。

 

“希利亚·凡胡森女士。各位，”史蒂夫满怀敬意地对着镜头说。“千万不要惹怒她。”

 

 

 

记者们爱死这个了。他们喜欢老人们。他们喜欢史蒂夫和老人们说话。他们喜欢所有那些老东西和老故事。史蒂夫拿去孩子们的画和卡片。记者们也喜欢这些。据希尔和巴顿所说，网上也爱得不行。除了FOX。他们的晚间新闻正慢慢转变态度。他们采访近几次战争的老兵，讨论心理创伤的问题。史蒂夫和巴恩斯房间里已经塞不下更多东西。

 

波茨这周里头一次微笑起来。

 

“我们可能用不着昆式机了。”她说。

 

 

 

四天后，电视亮起来时出现的是一位特别老的亚洲人，边上跟着一位稍微没那么老的亚洲人，还有一位挺年轻的。老人眉毛拧得叫人印象深刻。

 

“你要看我的国会荣誉勋章，老弟？”老人说。“吉米，给他看我见鬼的国会荣誉勋章。”

 

年轻点儿的老人举起一枚勋章。

 

“森田？”史蒂夫好像喘不过气了。

 

巴恩斯听见自己脑中有个声音在响。

 

“Cap，我不知道他们在布鲁克林教了你什么，但现实世界里我们是拿真正能点着的木头来搭营火的。”

 

他跌了一下。

 

“巴基？你还好吗？”

 

“我觉得我可能。记起来一点。”

 

“你还记得森田？”

 

“他生火很拿手？”

 

史蒂夫大笑。如果能让史蒂夫多笑笑，巴恩斯可以忍受多想起来一些东西。

 

“他是很拿手。巴克，他教会了我所有生火的知识。”

 

史蒂夫下楼了，巴恩斯看着电视。他看见森田见到史蒂夫时挺直了肩膀。他看见他们握手，看见他们相视而笑，然后抱在一起。

 

“我以为你已经走了。”史蒂夫说。

 

“才不呢。我们日本人：吃很多鱼，长生不老。就是这样。”

 

“爷爷不等到把世界上的事都理好，他才不会死呢。”年轻人说。

 

史蒂夫大笑。

 

“有些事就是永远也不会变。”他说。

 

巴恩斯再次听见那个声音。

 

“你得告诉他，中士？好像你最好的朋友会很高兴知道，因为他拿自己当小白鼠，你能把他的肝活挖出来甩他手上。”

 

电视上森田把吉姆二世和特雷介绍给史蒂夫，而记者小声介绍着“最后一位在世的咆哮突击队员”还一边尖叫。

 

“现在有三个人活着呢，笨瓜。”森田说。

 

他的声音发出遥远的回响。

 

“你朋友 _疯了_ ，中士。他确实了不起，有用，神奇，什么玩意的。但他是个疯子。我不敢相信你走之前怎么没把他拴到布鲁克林大桥上。”

 

巴恩斯冲向电梯。他跑下电梯，直跑到门口才慢下来。因为他在门口撞见了闪光灯，还有转向他的脸孔。但本能的罗盘指引着他，一如既往地，指向史蒂夫。在人群中，那是笔直的方向。

 

人群分开，慢慢地，让他通过。他两边各有一名史塔克工业警卫，但人群就那么分开了。他们对他说话。

 

“见到你真好，巴基。”

 

“嘿，中士，你看起来不错。”

 

“你终于回来了。”

 

或许他过后可以停下来回答他们。感谢他们。

 

森田的儿子先看到他，然后推推他父亲。史蒂夫转过来，他的微笑消失了。

 

“巴基？你不应该出来。上面都还好吗？”

 

巴恩斯盯住森田的面孔。在那些皱纹之下，真的有什么似曾相识。

 

“我记得你。”他说。

 

森田微笑了。

 

“是的，长官？”

 

巴恩斯看着森田，然后看着史蒂夫，看着他们站在彼此身旁。他们的房间堆满了东西。堆满了人们寄来的破烂，想让他记起来。堆满了卡片和巴基熊，祝愿他安好无缺。兰迪·保罗的照片，还有狄伦的毯子。（那毯子现在抱着会很有用。该死。）

 

“是的。”他说。“只记得一点点。可我记得你。”

 

“那真好。”森田说。“真好。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：这篇文不属于Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail 系列，但有部分设定相同。感谢推上的Eris给我灵感。她喜欢电影。  
> 译者注：随缘地址->http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-195252-1-1.html


End file.
